erandiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leegun Saga
The Leegun Saga is the fifth saga in Erandium, the saga takes place one year after The Warlords of Feignbar Saga and follows the Order in it's quest for peace and justice. Now and forever. Prelude Hearthglen Feignor was free. All who opposed the Order had fallen under it's might. High Cashier Mar'gok and the Ogres of the Shopping Mall, Blackham and the Ironing Board within Blackham Industries, and now, even Kellogg Tiedye and the army of the Fel-Top Dairy. With Feignor drained of all life, the Order agreed to rename the weakened planet "Drainor" and leave it's destiny in the hands of the Feignei and the remaining Ironing Board, led by the Feignei Ya'reali and the redeemed Goulash Icescream to pay for the mistakes of his son, Galrosh. The Order stood at the precipice. The dread demon Archibald has been defeated in the Twisting Nether, but Moefaeyp, Grand Magus of the High Court had escaped through a portal and returned to Azeroth to revive his master, Feignbar. With little to no information on the whereabouts of Moefaeyp since his escape at the Fel-Top Diary, the Order returned to Hearthglen to prepare for whatever upcoming trials would soon face them. Knowing it would simply be a matter of time before Moefaeyp would reveal himself once more, the Order sent out scouting parties across the globe, checking any and all strange sightings across the lands of the Empire and beyond. Things looked bleak with all scouts returning with no information and seemingly chasing shadows, one scouting party had still not returned to base and they were now long overdue to return with their report. Scouting party CR1P-PL3, lead by none other than Chens Xaviux. They had been sent to the Emerald Isle, a lush island east of the Malestrom where shamrock forests stretched as far as the eye could see. Concerned, Hamporo decreed a second scouting party be sent to locate the first and return with any and all information concerning the Emerald Isle and any sightings of Moefaeyp. There could only be one gnome brave enough to undertake such a task; JJay Fizzlebang. The Emerald Isle Salt. Salt and blood. The smell, the taste, Chens awoke to the sound of gulls overhead. Their caws above seemed to ebb and flow between the ringing in his ears, only adding to his vision which seemed to blur periodically as he lay on the beach, the ocean lapping at his heels. His team had travelled by gryphon direct from Ironforge, but as they had reached the Emerald Isle something had happened, they had been hit. A green energy striking at them in the sky from the island below. His memory was fragmented to say the least. He composed himself. The shock of the fall was beginning to wear off and he rolled onto his front, looking up and down the beach. The rest of his team lay, washed up on the beach, gryphon and man alike, all drowned from the waves and left for the gulls. Was he the only one left? He had to move, he would have a higher chance of survival inland and the longer he remained here, the higher the chance a strand crab might take a fancy to him. He went to stand when the grim realisation came over him like a flood. "I can't feel my legs." The sheer distance he had fallen, even cushioned by the water seemed to have not been enough. He was crippled. He had no time to think it over, he had to get off the beach. Using his upper body, he began to crawl further inland, the beach quickly dissipating into shrub and woodland. He had to find somewhere high up so that he might be able to use a scroll of teleportation to return to Hearthglen and report. He had crawled for what felt like an eternity through dense undergrowth when the adrenaline had finally began to wear off. Now a sharp pain had began to pulse from his back, whatever damage the fall had done was now in full flow and Chens let loose a scream of pain. The forest fell silent once more as he lay, gasping for breath with no one to save him. All a sudden, the silence was broken as a voice echoed through the glade; "Eee-hee-hee! They seek teh use ye' Xaviux! They don't appreciate ye'! The feckers have sent ye' t' ye' doom, eee-hee-hee!" Chens startled, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. His hunter instincts took over for a brief moment and he unleashed a barrage of fire upon the surrounding undergrowth all the while unleashing another roar of pain. Was this unseen foe destroyed? "Eee-hee-hee! Ye've picked teh wrang soide Xaviux, don't yeh see that, tae be sure, tae be sure? These powers of moyn, I could share tem with ye', ye' need only bend the knee ... figuratively of course, and ye' shall have power an' respect by an army of ye' own choosin', eee-hee-hee!" Chens was overcome, the voice had tugged at his emotions and his greatest wishes and desires were being offered to him. He had always held resent towards the Order for making him JJay's assistant and a general whipping boy and now he could finally exact his revenge upon them. "I will do as you ask." A blinding pain washed over him once more as he screamed in agony. A vision flashed before him, a large tree, a dark glade, an empty oak wheelchair sitting below it. "Eee-hee-hee! Go to the rift, Xaviux! Find the chair. You will know your destiny soon enough." In that moment, the voice seemed to depart into nothingness. The pain had subsided and Chens found he once more had the strength to crawl. He now felt something drawing him to it, the rift, his destiny. He continued to crawl on, making his way further into the Emerald Isle. Some time passed and the power calling to him had seemed to grow in strength and size as he closed in. He had reached the large tree as he had seen in his vision crawling towards it's roots. He found a large rift below where the earth had been torn asunder and here he could taste the intoxicating power oozing from within. He crawled inside, going beneath the tree into a dark, underground glade. A single ray of light illuminated the centre of the glade and within that light, the oak wheelchair he had seen awaited him. "Sit in the chair Xaviux, embrace your destiny." With the last of his waning strength, Chens crawled to the centre of the room, hauling his body into the wheelchair. As he sat, the wood and roots of the wheelchair reached out, grasping his body and holding him in place. "The wheelchair has been corrupted through the use of the Fel-Top Pint and the power of my master." A hooded figure stepped out from the shadows of the glade. Carrying a helmet, the figure approached Chens as he sat in the chair. "The helmet will grant you the immeasurable power of telepathy Xaviux. Use this gift and exact your revenge upon the Order. They will come to you, that I can promise you." Chens leant his head forward and the hooded figure placed the helmet upon his lowered head. An unimaginable pain suddenly raced through his body and Chens let out a scream. "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The hooded figure made no movement, merely watching Xaviux transition from a catatonic position of pain to a slumped relaxed position in the chair and the scream ended. Xaviux awoke to find himself within a different place. This place was strange and unearthly, he could feel power running through the land and could hear voices, too many voices. He placed his hands to his ears but the voices continued. "Make this Emerald Isle your Emerald Nightmare, Chens Xaviux." He would have his revenge. The Emerald Nightmare TBA TBA The Pardwell TBA TBA The Tomb of Feignbarus The Man(ari) from U.N.C.L.E TBA Argos